Who Wants To Live Forever?
by BELOVEDbyWAR
Summary: A tragic accident claims Mike's live. What will Henry and Vicky do as his body suddenly disapears? And who is to blaim fo it? *Sequel to Expectations*
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Who wants to live forever  
Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
Rating: PG-16  
TV verse: Blood Ties  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money.  
Wc: 2972  
Sequel to: Expectations  
AN.: Thanks to** **luvinmike** **for beta-reading my stuff!  
**

**

* * *

**

Who wants to live forever? (Part I):

Of course, as life goes, nobody could have foreseen what would happen in the weeks to come. It all started with a slight feeling of wrongness and before Henry knew what hit him – in this case quite literary – everything changed.

***

It was a heart-breaking beautiful night. How sad that it should all end here…

The attack had come so swiftly, Henry didn't even have time to raise a defensive hand before punches rained down upon him with no end in sight.

Now, his blood seeped out of the many deep cuts the other vampire had inflicted upon him.

Were it not for his mortal friends, he would have been able to meet his maker without much remorse, but knowing that his attacker's first action would be to claim and afterward most possibly kill all that had been Henry's, he knew he had to fight back.

It didn't matter how he did it, he simply had to find a way to beat the older vampire.

"Come on, Fitzroy, is this territory really worth your life? If you vow to leave town tonight, I'll let you live. How does that sound?"

"Never!"

"Oh, come now. Never is such a long time. Are you sure? Well then, I guess I have to kill you."

No more than a second passed before he was attacked again. They bit, scratched, and hit each other with inhuman speed. At first Henry managed to avoid the other's deadly fangs and bone-crushing blows, but soon his weakened state slowed him down too much and the black-haired vamp exploited it to the fullest.

Instead of granting a quick, merciful death, Hector – as the other vampire had introduced himself between blows - celebrated his triumph over the former territory holder by slowly, almost tauntingly, inflicting one painful wound after the other until Henry lay in a bloody pulp on the concrete, unable to move even an inch.

"Just so you know, I wouldn't have let you leave anyway. So, goodbye little princeling! I'll take care of your city and its citizens."

But before the deathblow could be delivered, loud shots rang out in the night until the darker vamp crumbled into an unmoving heap.

"Sorry, but we don't want another bloodsucker!" came the sarcastic remark from the tall blond detective as he stepped into view, followed by an angry PI.

After his little pity party, Mike had been curiously absent from Vicki's - and thereby also Henry's - life for the past few weeks. But when she mentioned their suspicion of another vampire in town attempting to take over the city, the blond had not hesitated for a second to hurry to the rescue.

Unfortunately, it looked as if they were already too late.

Concerned, Vicki knelt next to the fallen Henry to check on him. She had to stifle a horrified gasp as she realized the precarious state her partner was in.

"Lord, Henry. What did he do to you?" she whispered in shock.

Mike winced as he saw the deep gashes and mutilated limbs.

"Can he survive that?" he asked, while simultaneously, almost absentmindedly, changing the clip of his gun.

With tears in her eyes, Vicki looked up at him.

"I don't know. He's lost so much blood! If he doesn't feed soon, it will be too late." Saying this, Vicki pressed her wrist to Henry's mouth, encouraging him to drink.

"Vic, don'-"

From behind them, the sound of the reviving vampire distracted the police officer's attention from the feeding and he fired another two shots before he joined the woman on the ground.

"Vicki, we need to do something! My bullets won't stop him forever! Vicki, are you listening?"

He shook her shoulder until she looked with glazed eyes from the weakly sucking Henry to Mike.

"Jesus, woman, stop! For heaven's sake, leave a little blood for yourself!"

Alarmed, he tore her arm from the hungry mouth.

A pitiful keening noise distracted him. Seeing that Vicki was, though a bit sluggish, essentially fine, he crept closer to the barely conscious, wounded vampire. Very carefully, he lifted Henry's head, supporting it with his hand.

"Fitzroy! Henry! Tell me. What can I do? I only have a couple of bullets left! Henry!"

The previously slightly opened eyes fluttered closed again while the smaller man fought to speak, but only a gurgling sound escaped his mouth before all life left his body.

The blood had not been enough. If Fitzroy didn't make it - even if they managed to kill the other vamp – sooner or later another bloodsucker would come calling, and just as the undead brat had once said, he at least was the devil they knew and Mike had finally gotten used to the prince's presence in their lives.

Making a decision, he stood once again and made his way to Fitzroy's opponent. Taking a deep breath, he set his gun on the stranger's neck and fired the remaining shots. He desperately hoped that from this close range the damage to the spine would be enough to sever the head, but unfortunately he only managed to open a quite sizable hole.

Frustrated, he let out a loud yell before taking the offender's head and twisting it brutally, but still it wouldn't come off. Signs of healing were already detectable and now there were no bullets left!

Mike frantically looked around, searching the area for anything he could use. Seeing that his plan wasn't working he feared he had signed not one, but all their death certificates - not even including those of the innocent people that would fall victim to the other vampire's thirst if he were to take over the city!

God, he had failed!

Apologetically, he looked to Vicki who watched his savage behavior with a grim face.

"It's no use, I can't kill him. Vicki – what can we try now?"

Vicki carefully rose and made her way to their foe. Once there she viciously kicked the mutilated neck until a satisfying crunch could be heard.

Exhausted but slightly pacified, she turned back to Mike. Their eyes met and he knew she was as clueless as he, which spoke of how dangerous their situation was. If only his undead majesty was not hurt, then he could easily rip the foreign bloodsucker's head off in a heartbeat.

From the corner of his eye Mike saw movement. He must not have been the only one to have noticed because not a moment later Vicki stormed back to Fitzroy's side. The wounded vampire was stirring and abruptly scooted backward, making Vicki stop in her tracks. Black, hungry eyes looked at her pleadingly and the small frame was heaving with laboring breaths.

"Vicki – stay - back!" he rasped.

But stubborn as their Vicki was, she ignored the warning and took another step forward.

Again, the bastard prince shuffled backward until she finally stopped.

"Vicki, PLEASE! I can't – hold … the hunger - it's too…"

Mike immediately understood. With an ice-cold shudder, he remembered that one night in a vacant church when he had seen Fitzroy in a similar condition. Now, just like then, the vampire was no longer able to uphold his human façade. But unlike then, he now managed to hold onto the threads of his remaining humanity.

Mike swallowed twice, knowing deep down what he had to do. He knew they didn't have enough time to fetch anything useful. He knew they couldn't call for help because, apart from Coreen, nobody knew, and the Goth would take too much time getting here. Throwing the vampire into the lake seemed a good solution for the moment – it at least would offer them time to escape and regroup, but who would guarantee them that the fiend wouldn't follow them and finish the job? No, it had to be done now, when they still had the advantage of having gravely wounded him. But they needed Henry to finish him off.

Vicki had already given her blood. It hadn't been enough. Still, Fitzroy already was conscious again. With luck, another transfusion would suffice.

Now it was Mike's turn.

Slowly, but surely he stepped closer, knowing that fear would only trigger the vampire's instinct. One last look at Vicki told him that she understood. She smiled encouragingly as he gave her his gun.

After that, nothing could be allowed to distract him from his mission.

Without hesitation, he captured the vampire's gaze and closed the distance between them. When he reached the fallen figure he knelt down and undid the upper buttons of his shirt – he didn't need another obvious scar, thank you very much!

Fitzroy froze at the image of a repeat performance from a few weeks ago. He could not believe this was happening.

"Detective, this… is not… the time!" he growled, shaking from the strain of holding himself back.

"What's wrong, Fitzroy? Am I not pretty enough? If I remember correctly, last time you couldn't get enough of me."

"Celluci! - Be sure… what you… ask for! - I am not… sure… if I… will be… able… to stop. - I have…lost… too much… blood."

"Fitzroy. Henry. I can't stop this son of a bitch. We both know what will happen when he takes over the town and I don't only mean Vicki. You can finish what I started. That is what you should be thinking about now!"

The unspoken '_there is nothing for me here anyhow'_ almost brought tears to the vampire's eyes. And then he shook his head in rejection.

"Lord, do you really want me to beg?"

Henry remembered their last encounter and what he had prophesized then.

_Next time I drink from you, you will beg for it! _

He certainly had meant it under different circumstances and was now the sorrier that it had to happen like this, but he knew it was their only hope.

Defeated, he allowed his hunger to surface before latching onto the offered neck with all his strength.

A soft 'ah' was the only sound uttered.

After that, instinct took over completely.

Blood. He needed blood so desperately and his victim gave it freely. He held him tightly, cradled to his powerful body.

Ohhhhhh and it tasted so good! He grew stronger with each deep draw he took. But it still was not enough. He needed more!

Turning them around, he lay the now weakened body on the ground and lay atop it, relishing the acceptance and beautiful reactions he managed to coax from the tall man. Almost lovingly, he stroked the blond locks and let his fingers wander over strong muscles, feeling them contract and quiver beneath his touch. A deep groan only encouraged him further and after shifting his pelvis just so, he felt the human's hardened sex press against his own.

This, coupled with the life-giving blood, allowed him for a short moment to forget the here and now. All he could do was rock against his partner's undulating hips and give as good as he got.

Henry took swallow after deep swallow and he spun out of control until suddenly the body beneath him froze.

Too late, he realized the reaction was not a sign of impending release, but a warning.

Only then, the warning from Vicki registered. The next thing he knew, he was flying through the air to crash into a trashcan a few feet away.

Strengthened by the fresh blood, he quickly stood, but the sight that greeted him almost made his knees buckle.

There, standing in a bizarre tableau, was his challenger, bleeding profusely from the neck, holding an equally wounded human detective. Both males seemed barely able to stay on their feet, but as the human seemed to grow weaker by the second, the vampire was recovering swiftly.

Henry realized that they had to act now, or Hector would be soon recovered enough to fend them off.

Slowly, he felt for the dagger he suddenly remembered bringing as a precautionary measure, only to find its sheath empty.

"Now you've made me really angry! I will start with your little obnoxious pet here and drain him of his remaining lifeblood. Then, I will get to you and use you like the bitch you are as your lady friend watches. And I will save her for dessert! When I am done, she won't even remember your name!"

He then lapped at Mike's still bleeding wound, groaning as he tasted him.

"Yesssss! Oh, he is delicious!"

Helplessly, Henry could only watch. A frustrated growl escaped him, but the moment he moved closer his adversary threatened:

"Another step and I break his neck!"

Henry froze. What should he do? He searched the blond's face, but the detective hung unresponsively in Hector's grip, making the older vampire support his whole weight. Just then Vicki stepped next to Henry.

"Better that than being pawed by you!" she spat.

Hector chuckled.

"Ah, you like them spirited I see. Too bad I don't have the time to enjoy this one more but don't worry. I'll relish your hot-blooded Amazon all the more for it!"

"In your dreams!" she snarled.

While the two had been verbally sparring, Henry noticed careful movements. Mike was not as out of it as he let on and hidden in his hand was Henry's missing dagger. The cop must have taken it when he'd seen their attacker closing in. Was Vicki aware of it, too?

"All in good time, my dear! Now, where was I?"

Everything that followed happened as if in slow motion. Hector bowed his head, ready to bite Mike's neck, but before he could do so, the human suddenly stood upright, turned 90 degrees, and slit his attacker's throat before stabbing him for good measure in the heart while Vicki and Henry ran to help him.

But before they could reach him, something terrible happened.

Howling in pain and spitting blood everywhere, the other vampire struck out and hit the blond with a brutal blow. A sickening snap could be heard as the fist connected with Mike's head milliseconds before the momentum catapulted Celluci backwards.

Seeing red, Henry gave his wrath free reign. With a movement faster than the eye could see, he was upon the other vampire, withdrawing the dagger from the villain's black heart, and decapitating him in one smooth, but brutal blow.

Henry didn't even wait for the head to hit the ground. Immediately, he joined Vicki who had rushed to her friend's side.

However, it didn't matter anymore. Before he reached them, Henry realized there was only one heartbeat, and the angle in which Mike's head lay was sickeningly unnatural.

"Mike?" Vicki spoke, tears clearly audible in her voice.

"Mike!" she shook his shoulders.

"No, no, no, noooooooo! Mike!"

Crying silently, Henry watched Vicki cradle Mike's lifeless body to her chest, rocking him like a little child, while she sobbed as reality dawned.

He slumped down behind her and took them both in his arms as he joined her in her sorrow. It not only hurt to see her pain, but he too felt like somebody had ripped out his own heart.

What he would give to take Mike's place! Why had it happened now, when they were finally getting along? Now when he had found a kindred spirit in the hardheaded man! Without realizing it, Henry had fallen for the irritating Italian and now it was too late. Why, oh why?

"Henry, can't you-" she sobbed.

Sadly, he shook his head.

"He is dead. Once the heart stops, there is no coming back. I-I wish," he couldn't continue. It was so unfair! The body wasn't even cold! Lord, to think that only minutes ago he had held him in his arms!

Together they mourned a lost friend and lover, crying for all the missed chances in the past and now impossible future, for the children never to be born, the family never continued, but most of all for the heroic, selfless and loyal spirit lost.

Eventually they called the police, but nothing was more difficult than giving up the body. If it had been anybody but Dr Mohadevan, they might not have been able to.

After that, the night felt endless. It seemed as if the whole department had been notified and every officer Vicki and Mike had ever known made an appearance. Both Kate and Dave were shocked speechless and even Crowley was seen skulking away, dabbing her eyes.

Finally, it took a hysterically sobbing Goth to free them from the never-ending questions.

Together the trio made its way to Henry's condo, feeling frozen and empty until exhaustion mercifully allowed them at least a temporary reprieve from the horrors of the night.

Never before had Henry been so grateful that he wasn't able to dream, as he was sure he would have been haunted by nightmares.

And when the sun was about to rise, Henry lay in his bed hugging himself as he thought about the man whose blood still run through his veins, silent tears still running down his cheeks even after he'd breathed his last breath for the night.

***

(Downtown, in the police morgue, shortly after dawn)

Taking a greedy breath, a formerly motionless chest began to rise and fall as if its owner had just ran a marathon, and sky blue eyes suddenly shot open. Irritated, their owner shoved the sheet covering his cold body aside and sat up. Rotating his neck, he stretched until he heard several vertebra pop back into place before he rose and looked around.

_Where the hell was he?_

_And even more importantly, who?_

***

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Who wants to live forever (part 2)  
Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
Rating: PG-13  
TV verse: Blood Ties  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money..  
Wc: 1247  
Sequel to: Expectations  
AN.: Thanks to** **luvinmike** **for beta-reading my stuff!**

**

* * *

**

Part II: 

(A few hours before:)

"The nightwalker has failed. The prince still rules over the city," the monotone voice of an old woman pronounced, her Scandinavian accent making her words sound even more blunt.

"WHHAAATTTTTT?!" came the angry shout from the other side of the dark, but very elegant room. Twelve pairs of eyes followed the now pacing form making its way back and forth at the head of the big conference table at which they were sitting.

"How?! The whelp had no chance!"

"A just ruler inspires loyalty in his followers," she stated, reading her bones from within a wooden bowl as if reading the stock-market quotation in a newspaper at the breakfast table.

"Oh, so he had help! Of course, should have thought about that possibility…" the smallish, unremarkable-looking, middle-aged man murmured.

"What exactly is the situation?"

Bones were once again scooped up and then immediately thrown back into the bowl.

"Blood has been shed, dead and alive alike. The challenger is slain, but took with him the hero's mortal life. The prince recovers and is back in safety, protected by loyal followers…"

"Damn! But at least there has been a casualty. At least there is some good news."

"Hope arises with the sun," she continued.

"What are you talking about, you old crone!"

"Honor and courage wield a sword and join the undying game."

"No… it can't be. What are the odds…"

"The pawn reached its end, a knight arises. Be quick before he can join the game!"

With this the old woman closed her eyes and moments later she was gone. The until-now quiet assembly suddenly burst out in murmurs and questions until a loud _QUIET!_ silenced them.

The man retook his place at the head of the table.

"Gentlemen, it seems our plans have encountered unforeseeable resistance. Never mind! The first thing we now have to consider is damage control. Find all the bodies that have been killed tonight and bring me their heads!"

"What about the vampire?" a tall, dark man with feral eyes and sharp claws asked.

"Leave him to me. I'll find another way. Hector was only a test shot. Now find the bodies!"

This said the man stood and looked outside the wide window front overlooking the harbor while his minions left the room. The moment the door closed, another figure emerged from the shadows and joined him.

"I told you, brother, that you shouldn't have underestimated Henry Fitzroy," the man in priest garb chastised the other playfully.

"I didn't, my dear. I simply forgot to take humans' foolishness into consideration. And it's not like you mentioned that the little bastard had one of THOSE in his immediate vicinity."

"Those?"

"Come, Astaroth! Don't tell me you didn't know!"

A blank stare met the smaller man's, who started to laugh at the other's ignorance.

"Oh ho. How I wish our dear Ahriman could be here!"

"Ahri- No! You mean…"

"Yes! The world is a small place, isn't it? But it doesn't matter. The man won't rise to be a threat to us. A Quickening at dawn…"

"…and our worries are gone!"

Both men joined in unholy laughter.

***

(Back in the morgue)

_What the hell?_

He looked around.

_What is this place?_

_OK, slow and easy. Use your head!_

_Steel tables… Medical equipment… Wait! Is that a bone saw?!_

_No clothes, cold… He looked down at his feet and- yep, note on his toe. Great!_

He couldn't help but laugh mirthlessly before shaking his head in resignation.

_Ha!_

_Oh, how are you this fine morning?_

_Just peachy. I woke up in a morgue, not knowing where or who I am. And yourself?_

_JESUS!_

One deep breath later he calmed himself, sat up, and slid down the table to stand on shaky legs. For a moment the world seemed to tilt on its axis and he felt his blood pound in his ears.

_OK, note to self: No sudden movements after waking in a morgue. And hello pulse! You may stop racing any minute now!_

_I am talking to myself! I should probably stop doing that! _

_- Oh, PULSE! So I am not dead! _

_What am I thinking? Of course I am not dead! I think, therefore I am, right?_

He shivered.

_OK, first things first. Clothes!_

Glancing around, he saw nothing at first until he looked into what looked like a small lab and found hanging on the back of the door a standard-sized lab coat which he swiftly donned.

_Ok it may be a bit small, but beggars can't be choosers._

Returning to the room where he woke up, he was just about to look at a stack of files on the nearby desk when he heard footsteps coming closer at a rapid pace. At first he thought this might be the culprits responsible for what he assumed had to be a prank, but his gut told him to get the hell out of there.

Without so much as a last glance at the files, he snuck out and slipped into the broom closet across the hall. There he waited for the newcomers to arrive. Shortly after the footsteps passed his location, doors squeaked as they were opened.

He heard muffled voices and objects being thrown around.

Just as he was about to sneak a peek at what was happening, another person hurried toward their direction.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"No body here, Boss. We searched everywhere!"

"Yes, I can see that, you morons! What DID you think, that they hid one in the desk drawer? Use your freaking minds! See this?! These are files. Files tend to have what is information for?"

"—"

"TO GATHER INTELLIGENCE! You are brainless idiots!"

"But, Boss…"

"Never mind. Let's see if we can find something useful, shall we?"

A long silence followed occasionally broken by mutters and swearing.

Then abruptly:

"I believe we've won the jackpot, my friends, and you won't believe who the winner was."

"Winner, Boss?"

"Remember the nasty cop who took out Fabio?"

"Are you talking about sodding Celluci?!"

"Yes. He is dead so you can cut off his head and bring it to the Big Boss!"

"Sweet!"

"But where is he? There ain't no body here anywhere."

A deep suffering groan was uttered.

"The wall, airhead, with the many small silver doors? Those are air-conditioned drawers. It is likely the bodies are in there. Honestly, don't you watch TV?!"

That was the last thing he heard before deciding he had better leave quickly.

Carefully he opened the door and turned in the direction the visitors had come from. He had a bad feeling about this.

The whole building was eerily quiet and he was surprised that he didn't meet anybody until he stumbled on an unconscious body in police uniform.

_SHIT! Was he at a police station?! Who would break into a police station?! And where was everybody? _

_OH, that explains it._

He looked at the clock on a wall. It was 5:30 in the morning.

_So there should be more cops here soon. No need to stay._

He swiftly left the building, passing a suspiciously empty entry hall, but he had no time to waste. He had to get out of here and far, far away.

The only problem was that he didn't know where to go.

Without further thought he headed for the next train station, ignoring the strange looks he got because he was wearing nothing but a white lab coat.

***

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Who wants to live forever (part 3)  
Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
Rating: PG-13  
TV verse: Blood Ties  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money..  
Wc: 1058  
Sequel to: Expectations  
AN.: Thanks to** **luvinmike** **for beta-reading my stuff!**

**

* * *

**

Part 3:

(Downtown Toronto)

No matter where he went, he didn't feel safe anywhere. There were continuous flashes of confrontations and crimes playing in his mind that seemed to be triggered by several locations he passed and almost always included the face of a woman.

Once he ran into a group of youths dressed all in black and wearing heavy makeup. This conjured a different image; that of a younger woman in equally eccentric garb, closely followed by the face of a young man.

_Were these people important to him? Family, perhaps?_

He kept going, inching closer to an unknown destination that he seemed to be somehow drawn to.

The flashes became clearer and longer.

He remembered the woman smiling at him and intertwining his pinky with hers. He remembered her decking him for something he now couldn't recall, her failing to catch a fortune cookie, her hugging him with all her might, as if she was afraid to lose him. Them standing in front of a cab kissing. Other occasions…Chinese take-out… Them flirting, arguing, helping, fighting, and comforting each other…

It was too much! His head spun!

Suddenly he remembered strong arms supporting him, almost carrying him to a car, the same arms holding him in a vice grip, not letting him escape as a hungry mouth feasted on his neck-

_Wha-?! That couldn't be real! Those were pictures out of a nightmare!_

Then suddenly the throbbing in his head changed to something he could hardly describe. It was as if a pulse wave vibrated around him, as if an alarm had suddenly gone off, filling his whole being with the sense of another's presence.

Hastily he looked around, even if he didn't know what he was looking for. He should flee, but after half a day of running, his stubbornness finally forced him to meet the foe head-on, though not here out in the open.

Quickly he made his way to a somehow familiar alley and hid in a barely detectable alcove, lying there in wait of his imaginary pursuer.

Shortly thereafter, a silent shadow indeed followed after him. He held his breath, readying himself to pounce.

Without any warning he rammed his shoulder in the man's side and tackled him to the ground. A desperate fight broke out and to his great shame he was on the losing side, even though he clearly outweighed his partner. Still, the slim man moved like an eel. It was impossible to keep a hold on him and a short time later it was the other man who held him immobile.

"Now, that's quite enough!"

Panting, he looked at his opponent. The man was young, somewhere in his early thirties maybe. He was tall, though not as tall as he, and had more of a runner's build than his more sturdy body. Short dark brown, almost black, hair framed a high cheek-boned face. The quite prominent nose stood in contrast to the pouty mouth, but the most extraordinary thing about this man were his eyes. They almost seemed to glow with their intensity, seemingly alternating between a deep green and a warm gold in their center. They strongly reminded him of a cat's eyes, always alert and watchful with nothing escaping their notice. There was something wild about those eyes, as if they belonged to someone who just hid behind his civilized facade.

"Who are you?" the stranger wanted to know.

"I don't know," he answered coldly. Then as if as an afterthought, he continued:

"And why would I tell you, anyhow? After all, you were following me for no good reason."

The other ignored him. Instead he was given a once over, which reminded him painfully of his nearly unclothed state.

"Were you in an accident?"

"Why?" he asked, irritated.

An almost suffering breath was released, followed by a mumble that sounded suspiciously like, _It's all your fault, MacLeod, bloody contagious boy scout syndrome!_, before the eyes were back on him.

"You, dear fellow, positively reek of a medical facility. Not to mention that you are ONLY wearing a doctor's coat and nothing else, which, in addition to your claim of amnesia, leads me to the conclusion that you had a fatal accident which most likely included an injury to that hard head of yours. Hence the memory loss. Are you able to follow me so far?"

He only blinked, then some of the words just spoken registered, making no sense at all.

"Fatal? Right, because you are having a conversation with a corpse right now."

This made the other smirk.

"Well, at least your sarcasm isn't as slow as your understanding. And yes, fatal, as in dead."

"Oh! And my name is Casper, or something?"

"No, but I bet John or something equally white-bread American," the stranger answered more to himself than anyone else.

"What?"

"Never mind!"

With a move faster than his eyes could see, the younger man had drawn a dagger with one hand and gripped his in the other. Then, quick as a snake, he cut a shallow wound.

"Hey! What the-"

"Would you shut up and look!"

Looking down, he could not believe his eyes.

There, right in front of him, he saw the wound heal! Inch by inch the cut closed, as if it had never been there!

Speechless, he stared first at his hand, then to the stranger's face, and then back again at his hand.

"Wha-?"

"Welcome to the club! You are immortal now. Isn't life just great!" Somehow the man' s tone implied it was everything but.

Then, with an equally smooth move, the stranger stood and looked around until he found what he was searching for and scooped it up.

The next thing he knew, he had the tip of a sword resting at his throat.

"Oh, and we have to get you one of these!"

The sword was withdrawn and a hand helped him up and pulled him closer to his smirking helper.

"Lesson one: Don't lose your head!"

***

(Meanwhile)

A piercing sound disturbed the sad quiet of the room. Groggily, Vicki fumbled for her phone, signaling to her sleepy assistant, now standing at Henry's bedroom door, that she got it.

"Yea?!" she croaked.

The news that followed made her surge up and widen her eyes before she roared out loud:

"WHAT?! How could you lose his body?!"

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Who wants to live forever (part 4)  
Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
Rating: PG-16  
TV verse: Blood Ties  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money..  
Wc: 1487  
Sequel to: Expectations  
AN.: A big THANK YOU to** **luvinmike** **for being such a great beta!  
**

**

* * *

**

Part IV:

Sheepishly offering Coreen a soda, Dave looked over to Crowley's office, which Vicki had stormed over to half an hour ago and since then had not stopped announcing her unhappiness with the current situation.

"You don't think she will shoot the messenger, do you?" he asked hopefully, which was so cute that Coreen had to hide her grin behind the can.

"I think she will save that for the body snatchers," she tried to reassure him.

"Yeah? Whew! I mean, it's just, well, that woman's got a nasty temper herself, just like…"

Then he stopped, shoulders sagging and desperately looking downwards. Coreen, too, had to swallow the sudden lump in her throat. Even if she had not known Mike for long, the headstrong, but kind man had wormed his way into her heart and she had even forgiven him for the Mendoza incident. Not that it mattered anymore.

She quickly wiped her stray tears away.

"By the way, where is Detective Lam?"

He sadly shook his head. "She took the day off. What a shame!" He made that almost chiding sound that only black people were able to pull off. "Such a fine woman. What a waste!"

The sudden banging of a door was heard before a furious-looking Vicki stalked over to the duo. To Coreen's amusement, the chubby police officer unconsciously stepped behind her.

"Dave," Vicki nodded coolly, before continuing:

"Coreen, we're leaving!" she announced as she walked briskly to the exit.

Coreen smiled apologetically and then threw a short "Bye" over her shoulder while she quickly followed her employer.

It took her a while until she managed to catch up with Vicki.

"So?" she asked breathlessly as they hurried in the direction of the morgue.

"One day I'll murder that bitch!"

"Crowley?"

"Who else? She actually dared to warn me to stay out of it and that, and I am serious here, they had it under control! HA!!!!"

"You wanna know what else? Bodies have been found all over the city with their heads, their freaking heads, missing. Under control my ass!" she all but shouted.

"That's weird. So now what are we doing?"

"Visit Rajani and see what else we can find out!"

***

(The Harbor)

"No, no, no, NOOO! Incompetents! I am surrounded by incompetents!"

All day long thugs had presented him with one decapitated head after the other, but there had been no sign of immortal residue, much less an actual Quickening.

"By now the guy must have risen. How am I going to find out who the hell he is now?"

Hearing this, one of the subdued men standing at the far corner of the room cleared his throat and pushed a dim-looking fellow in his direction.

"Yes?" he asked testily.

"You see, Boss, umm…" the man looked hesitantly back to the man who had shoved him.

"You may continue. What is it you have to say?" the ordinary-looking man in designer clothes said, almost coaxingly, suddenly directing all his eerie attention to the poor man.

"We, we were at the precinct, doing what you ordered and brought you all the heads," he pointed at some of them lying at the man's feet.

"But?" the man asked silkily.

"Umm-" the thug looked ready to piss his pants," W-We might not have gotten them all." He cringed, as if expecting a blow and started to sweat profoundly.

"Not all?"

"Well, we got all that were there, of course!"

A brow was raised questioningly.

"Well, we, we found files, umm, so we checked and – a file was there but the body was not. Thought you'd want t' know that's all."

Something unholy glittered in the otherwise unremarkable features of the leader before he swung an arm around the man and turned them, facing the assembly.

"This is what I am talking about! Good man, using his head not only, well never mind," he patted the now nervously laughing man on the shoulder.

"And did you happen to find out the deceased's name, by any chance?"

"O' course, Boss! T' was that sodding Celluci!" he pronounced proudly.

"Ah, Detective Celluci. Isn't that interesting? Off you go. All of you!" he ordered calmly, but the moment they were gone he stepped near the heads and stomped on them, one after the other, enjoying the feeling of hard bone breaking, squishy brain tissue gushing, and eyes popping out.

"Celluci!" he growled.

Of all the motherfuckers it, of course, had to be Celluci!

***

"...No, he doesn't remember. - Yes. - WHAT? ---- NO, no, no, no, Mac! You know I do not take students! You are the one with the helper syndrome not I. -…Funny! --- I don't even know the guy! --- Yea, so? --- A moment of weakness, I assure you! --- Oh, that's helpful! --- What part of SURVIVE do you not understand?! --- No, of course not, but I want to lose my** own,** even less! --- Whatever! Doesn't Amanda live here somewhere? – Of course… well at least give me the address. – What?! I have to sleep somewhere! – Nag, nag.--- All right. – Yes. – Fine. –Would I ever do that?- Yeah, yeah-"

With this, the phone call ended and the stranger looked like a cat that just gotten away with eating the canary.

"OK, follow me."

A 15-minute cab ride later, they arrived at a luxurious-looking building.

"Mmm, not bad! But Amanda has always had a taste for the nicer things in life. Come on."

They went inside. The man called up and then they took the elevator to a beautiful apartment. An older, but very colorful lady opened the door."

"Welcome! I'm sorry Amanda isn't here at the moment, so you'll have to be content with my charming self," she dramatically batted her lashes, which caused the stranger to smirk.

"Ah, so you, my dear, are the famous Lucy. Enchantez, Madame," he bowed and breathed a kiss on her knuckles. "Amanda told me a lot about you."

"Oh, you charmer! She said you were a sly one. I am so excited! To think that the ol-mmpf," he had put his finger on her mouth until she got the point.

"Well, entrez!"

They did.

"Say, Adam, what brings you and your-" she now turned from the stranger to him, looked him up and down, and then winked in his direction, "charming friend here?"

The slim man sprawled on one of the couches as if he was at home before answering:

"Oh, he is a newbie, I found him. And now he is in need of a refuge and a sword. Oh, and did I mention that he lost his memory and therefore has no clue where he lives or who he is?"

"No, really? How fascinating! I mean, poor baby! Aw, and no clothes either! Look at you!" she took hold of his arm and dragged him in one direction, all the while babbling:

"Let's get you a shower first and I will see what I can come up with. I guess some of Nick's clothes should be here somewhere. They should fit even if he is not quite as tall as you."

Next thing he knew, he was being pushed into a shower.

"Wanna give me your coat?" she asked innocently.

"Ahem-" he clutched the material to his body. "No, thanks. If you don't mind…"

She still looked at him with that gleam in her eyes, until a bemused voice from the door intoned.

"Peas in a pot, I swear! You and Amanda deserve each other. Now let the poor fellow be."

One pouting glance later his hostess was gone, whispering "Spoilsport" as she passed Adam on her way out. He followed right behind her, asking her if there was any beer.

Now that the coast was clear, he removed the lab coat and stepped under the spray, only too happy to be able to wash the disinfectant smell off himself.

***

(The morgue)

"No, you are right. None of those are Mike's remains. Thank God!"

"I told you, Vicki! They couldn't be. I didn't even have time to do a full autopsy, only the basics."

"And why would you even have needed to do one? We told you how it happened. That should have been enough, so no need to-"

"Procedure, Vicki, to determine the cause of death-"

"It was a broken neck, damn it!"

"Vicki, I am sorry. I know how close-"

"Not now, Rajani. Please. What else can you tell us about the…theft?"

"Well, they were very aggressive and turned everything upside down, but apart from Detective Celluci's body, there was nothing missing. No, wait, that isn't quite right. They took Steve's lab coat."

"His lab coat?"

"Yes."

"OK, that is weird."

At that moment her cell phone rang. She was tempted not to answer until she checked the caller id.

"Henry, we have an emergency! Somebody stole Mike's body!"

"Henry?"

The dial tone was her only answer.

***

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Who wants to live forever (part 5)  
Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
Rating: PG  
TV verse: Blood Ties  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money..  
Wc: 944  
Sequel to: Expectations  
AN.: A big THANK YOU to** **luvinmike** **for being such a great beta!  
**

**

* * *

**

Part 5:

(Henry's Condo)

_Somebody stole Mike's body._

Henry couldn't believe his ears and the ensuing shock made him almost stagger.

To not only lose the man, but also his remains was like a slap in the face. Whoever did this would pay for it dearly!

***

(The harbor)

"Oh, this is too much! You mean to tell me that blond do-gooder of a cop got upgraded to Immortal? How precious!" Astaroth almost howled with laughter.

"That's not funny! Do you have any idea how serious this could become?!"

"Oh, come off it! Sure, he may not be as easy to kill as before, but apart from that, there is not that big a difference. Think about it! He most likely hasn't got a clue what happened to him, and more importantly, nobody to tell him or show him the ropes. Even if, I still don't see the difference he could make. I mean, basically Immortals are nothing better than a bunch of humans refusing to stay dead. They do not have any special powers. Their only talents worth mentioning are gained by, let's call it for lack of better word, experience, which I may add, the blond idiot won't gain in a day. So chill, would ya?!"

"I will remind you of this conversation when everything goes south!"

"Yeah, yeah. What did he do to earn such high expectations anyway?"

"By being a thorn in my side! Remember those times when all you had to do is dump bodies in a river and everything was fine?"

"Yes, good times…"

"Well, this irritating SOB keeps fishing them back out so to speak and dares to ask questions! As if being a syndicate boss isn't enough hard work already?! How am I supposed to further humanity's most base and sinful tendencies if I have to worry about upholding the façade of being a good citizen?!"

"Oh, whatever! Are you done with feeling sorry for yourself?! You simply got lazy and somebody finally made you actually work to hide your sloppy habits."

"Whatever."

"Just think of it as a challenge. Life can get extremely boring without those every once in a while. Now, what about Fitzroy?"

"Oh, so **your **problems are more important than mine, I see… No, actually you may be right. I might have gotten too used to the easy life. Now, about the walking dead…"

***

(The morgue)

" …and I have no clue why somebody would do such a thing," Dr. Mohadevan was explaining just as the doors flew open and in stormed a very enraged young man who demanded:

"Explain!"

"Oh, Henry! Good, you're here!" Vicki exclaimed, a little disconcerted by the vampire's abrupt appearance.

He looked searchingly around the room, taking everything in before looking expectantly at her.

"OK, Rajani arrived early in the morning to find the building in chaos. Officers had been assaulted and the morgue vandalized. All the bodies were decapitated and their heads taken. Upon closer investigation, it was determined that those were the only things missing. Those, Mike's entire body, and a lab coat. The body snatchers made quite a mess, but only in here. No other room was touched."

"Interesting…" he frowned.

"Yeah, we thought so, too. Why take only the heads of the other bodies but Mike's whole corpse. What do you think? Coreen thought it might be a ritual and went to Dr. Sagara for advice."

"Mmm, a ritual might be possible." He looked again around and the frown grew even deeper.

"I wonder…" He walked around, sometimes back and forth, as if replaying something in his mind before continuing:

"Why vandalize the room?"

Vicki looked at him as if he had grown another head. "What?!"

"Why did they not simply break in, steal the heads, and leave? Why risk discovery and waste time creating all this destruction?"

"Well, I hate to break this to you, Henry, but humanity has a craving for destruction when given the opportunity, especially the law-breaking variety."

"I know that, Vicki. I just still feel there is more to it. Maybe they were searching for something."

"But nothing is gone. OK, a lab coat, but maybe one of them simply had a kink."

"Mmm, it is strange."

Again he walked around, this time with closed eyes, before cursing:

"There were too many people here! I can't single out the culprits scents." When he passed one of the steel tables, he suddenly stopped and looked at it almost reverently.

"This is where-"

"-Detective Celluci's body lay." Henry finished for the Indian doctor, keeping his back turned to the two watching women.

Had Vicki not known him so well, she would have thought his tone cold and unfeeling, but that and the slight tremble of the one hand resting on the table's center gave him away. A moment later he turned with his royal mask back in place.

"There is nothing here. We should meet Coreen."

"OK."

Vicki quickly thanked Rajani before they started to leave the morgue, but after only a few feet, Henry came to a sudden stop and to Vicki's surprise, sniffed the air. His nostrils flared and he suddenly zoomed to their right until he stood in front of a broom closet. Nearly ripping the door from its hinges, he opened it and went inside.

"Henry?"

Again he closed his eyes and just stood there. He swayed close to the wall once before he again stepped outside, taking a few steps in the direction of the exit only to stop again and look around in frustration.

"Henry?"

Looking at her with a mixture of disbelief and hope, he announced:

"Vicki, I think Mike may still be alive."

***

tbc

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Who wants to live forever (part 6)  
Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
Rating: M  
TV verse: Blood Ties  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money..  
Wc: 1432  
Sequel to: Expectations  
AN.: A big THANK YOU to** **luvinmike** **for being such a great beta!  
**

* * *

Part 6:

After showering, he stood in front of the mirror inspecting his features. The reflection greeting him was that of man in his late thirties with dark blond hair and light blue eyes. All in all he looked ok, some might even consider him handsome, he supposed, but to be honest, he couldn't care less. All that really mattered was that he simply couldn't remember anything and seeing his image didn't help at all.

One sharp knock on the door quickly distracted him and was the only warning he received before the door swung open and the man – Adam, he reminded himself –leaned nonchalantly against the door frame as if it was the most normal situation before speaking:

"We decided to order dinner, seeing that neither of us wants to cook. Any preferences?"

"Umm…"

He blinked momentarily, rendered speechless. _What did he like?_

Again pictures played in his mind:

_The woman and he sitting in a restaurant, her stealing something from his plate with her chopstick, __-him entering a rustic looking office carrying take-out bags ,- fortune cookies and them reading their little messages to each other and laughing about it. - The same restaurant after both of them just finished eating. One of her bare feet hidden under the table wandering up his leg along his inner thigh until she reaches her goal, making him take a deep breath and momentarily close his eyes. Then her foot, getting more daring by the second, finally strokes his hard length through his slacks. _

_Him whispering huskily:_

"_Vicki…"_

_Then he remembered her grinning at him, never stopping her movements until he finally grabbed her torturing foot before he embarrassed himself._

"_Come on, Mike. Where is your sense of adventure?" she teased, nudging him again with her naughty little foot._

_In the next moments they jumped out of their seats and hurried into the men's room. There they fell upon each other, even as the door was still swinging, kissing like their lives depended upon it, while impatient hands opened clothes, frantically trying to expose skin. _

_Amid the chaos, her hand found its way into his pants to free his rock-hard cock, driving him mad with need until he growled and picked her up, nearly slamming her into the wall as he drove into her, making her groan his name…_

"HEY!"

"What…" he blinked, seeing suspicious cat-like eyes probing him.

"You spaced out there for a second."

"Oh, yes, sorry. What was your question?"

"Dinner. Anything you'd like in particular?"

"Uhh, Chinese, I guess?"

"Fine by me, as long as it's not Pekinese. I had it once, way back when. Don't recommend it. I can assure you, it's all stringy with hardly any meat," the young man told him seriously.

"Pekinese? As in-"

"Wuff, wuff. Yes, dog, among other curious things, is a delicacy in China. Didn't you know?" Adam asked, smiling innocently.

Mike swallowed audibly, grimacing at the thought of somebody eating man's best friend. This made the other only grin even bigger.

"Chinese it is!"

He started to turn around, but stopped halfway to whisper conspiratorially:

"Oh, and you might want to consider taking a quick cold shower," he suggested, looking shamelessly at Mike's middle region.

"We wouldn't want to give dear Lucy a heart attack, now, would we?"

Adam strolled out of the room, closing the door behind him to leave Mike and his until-now ignored raging hard-on alone.

Blushing like a virgin, the blond cursed the audacity of the cheeky man, but swiftly did as the other recommended.

***

(Dr. Sagara's)

"Wait a sec! What do you mean he could **still** be alive?! You saw him die, didn't you?" a confused Coreen asked.

"Yes-"

"See, cause, I saw his body, too, remember? And he was definitely dead, as in _dead_ dead, no pulse dead! I checked!"

"You did what!" Vicki bellowed.

"Hey, I was just making sure. I simply couldn't believe it, OK?" the Goth pouted.

"If we could return to the subject," the voice of reason interrupted.

"Thank you, Betty!" Henry said, taking a deep breath.

"When we were in the morgue, I had the feeling I was missing something important. Though, seeing that – as you just now pointed out – the facts spoke for themselves, I didn't know what to make of it. But then when we left the place I sensed something. Even though it was faint and buried under all the disinfectant, I still could smell Detective Celluci's particular scent. I followed it to the broom closet, but lost it after a few feet heading in the direction of the exit."

"So, what? Perhaps someone came and they hid in the broom closet," Coreen responded, but without the vehemence of her earlier statement.

"Yes, I thought so at first too, but you see, corpses have a particular smell to them. And the scent in the closet didn't show any signs of decay, which would have been there if it were Michael's remains being taken.

Three pair of wide eyes locked at him with a mixture of awe and horror. Then Vicki said, grimacing:

"OK, that is kind of gross and I am so not going to ask how you know how a decaying body smells!"

Henry just smiled morbidly before answering:

"As I said, Vicki, I too had good and bad times." For a moment their eyes met, sharing a private moment before a musing Dr. Sagara distracted them.

"Well, so maybe… Henry, dear, Coreen told me there had been a fight in which you had been wounded and both Miss Nelson and Detective Celluci donated blood for your recovery."

"Correct. Why?" Henry asked, puzzled.

"And then at the end, the detective was standing in close proximity to your attacker and he slit said vampire's throat?"

"Yes…"

"So, could there have been an accidental blood transfusion or exchange?"

"Oh!" The trio finally got her point.

"Even so, it wouldn't have turned him. I didn't take that much blood and Celluci certainly couldn't have swallowed more than a few drops. Besides, I would have sensed another vampire. "

"Zombie?"

"Animated corpse, same smell."

"And you didn't – smell that, I mean," Vicki clarified.

"No, I smelled him like he used to be – very much alive."

"You are sure."

"Absolutely!" he proclaimed.

A loud squeal at their side drew their attention.

"Ohhhh, a classic, then!" Coreen jumped up and down clapping her hands while her companions eyed her as if she was possessed.

"Come again?" Vicki droned.

"A resurrection, of course! Like Jesus? It explains it all! Remember the missing coat? Mike woke up, found himself naked, and took the only clothing he could find! Then the robbers came and he hid in the closet!"

"Riiiiight!" Vicki looked at her assistant as if she had taken something "And why didn't he call or even came in person, seeing that he would know what we would think? Even he isn't that thoughtless – and come to think of it, why would he have left the precinct?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe he didn't know how to explain why he was walking around again?"

Vicki raised an eyebrow.

"Or he didn't remember who he was."

Vicki crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"OR maybe they caught him and kidnapped him-"

"Coreen…"

"Well, do you have a better explanation?"

"Yes! Henry's nose was wrong," she stated quietly before turning away from them.

"Victoria," Betty intervened, "I understand that you don't want to get your hopes up, but Henry has never been wrong before." She quickly looked at the vampire, searching for affirmation, before continuing:

"And it isn't that hard to believe. Every culture has legends of people returning to life. There is so much out there we do not know and after everything that has happened to you in the last few months, is it really that unbelievable?"

Vicki looked at her searchingly.

"Then why didn't he at least call?"

"Who knows. Perhaps he really doesn't remember. After all, aside from the shock, who knows what such an ordeal can do to a man. I would wager it has to be a traumatizing experience. He might be disoriented and waiting somewhere for it all to make sense," she reasoned.

"I don't know…" Vicki sighed.

"We could do research!" Coreen declared.

"We most definitely will, but not tonight. It is late and we are all exhausted! It doesn't help anybody if we are dead on our feet tomorrow. Go home and rest. Tomorrow we will start fresh.

After that the three friends went to their respective homes, hoping that the next day would reveal the truth.

***

tbc

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Who wants to live forever (part 7)  
Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
Rating: M  
TV verse: Blood Ties  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money..  
Wc: 798  
Sequel to: Expectations  
AN.: A big THANK YOU to** **luvinmike** **for being such a great beta!  
**

Part 7:

That night Mike found anything but rest. His dreams were filled with strange pictures:

_He dreamed of the woman –Vicki – and of various scenarios in which he played a role. He dreamed of what he supposed was his family: his mother, grandmother, aunts, sister, and again and again of the little boy – Dylan, his nephew. Then there were other people: a beautiful Asian woman named Kate, a funny black guy – his partner, Dave, and a curious, but dear young woman – Vicki's assistant, Coreen. But who really disturbed his dreams was that strange young man. He seemed to be an artist of some sort, but there were so many other disturbing pictures: Mike saw him break down a door with inhuman strength, appear in front of him in the blink of an eye, and lift Mike up by his throat, and it only got stranger. _

_He dreamed of an abandoned church, of walking trough the shadows searching for something. Vicki suddenly screaming from behind a locked door. She needed his help! Then somehow he was there, just in time to push her out of the way of – he didn't know what it was. And he couldn't do anything to defend himself against it as its sharp canines tore into his jugular and the monster drank his blood in greedy swallows, groaning in delight before abruptly releasing him. He fell weakly to the floor, his neck still bleeding. _

_Then the scene changed. Now it was he standing and the figure lying on the ground in a pitiful state. Gone was the frightful creature and left behind was only the beautiful, hurting face of the young man, Henry Fitzroy. Despite all their history and rivalry, Mike couldn't bare to see the vampire – for that is what he was - like this._

_Those eyes spoke to him, drew him closer, and he made his decision. Tenderly he took the young man in his arms, led the hungry mouth to the same place it had prior feasted on so savagely, and then it happened: strong arms held his body as silky soft lips wandered over his throat, kissing it like a lover would, before sharp teeth finally sunk home. He stiffened momentarily at the minor pain, but what followed was unbelievable. _

_Feeling the fangs penetrate his flesh was almost sexual, as if part of the vampire entered his being. Mike groaned, which made Henry hesitate for a moment. Then Mike felt the slippery tongue wander over the wound to taste him even more and tease the wound. It was mind numbing! Where before there had been pain, all that remained was unearthly pleasure. He didn't know how long he had been feasted upon, but his body grew weaker and he felt himself swoon, only to be encouraged to lie down with the other man still lavishing his neck. _

_The suction never lessened, but he was beyond caring at this point because all he could think about was the other being lying atop of him, its hands stroking and caressing him everywhere. It felt sooo good and he hadn't been touched like this in far too long! They rubbed against each other, hard length alongside hard length. Mike had never felt anything in comparison. Soon the tempo grew more frenzied until they thrusted mindlessly against each other, moaning and groaning in the most carnal way. _

_But then, hovering at the brink of completion, he opened his eyes and saw another monster closing in on them and tearing his vampire lover away from him as he screamed… _

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He shot up into a sitting position, panting like he had just ran up several sets of stairs before the door to his room was abruptly thrown open and Adam lunged in, dressed only in a pair of white boxer shorts, sword at the ready. Quickly assessing the situation, the lean man lowered the magnificent weapon and looked at him in sympathy before he quickly left, only to return with a glass of water in his hand.

"Bad dream, eh?"

Mike only nodded woodenly while he sipped the cool liquid.

"Happens to us all. When you have lived long enough and seen all the horrors of the world, they are unavoidable."

At that moment the man seemed far older than he looked and Mike suddenly wondered exactly how old the enigmatic man might be. Sensing eyes upon him, the other immortal stood again, turned around, and advised:

"Try to go back to sleep," before he left, closing the door behind him.

Alone and calm once again, Mike tried to make sense out of what he had just dreamed about, but it was almost as if a sudden thick mist had again fallen over his memory and all he remembered were two names:

**Victoria Nelson **and** Henry Fitzroy.**

**  
*****

tbc

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Who wants to live forever (part 8)  
Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
Rating: PG  
TV verse: Blood Ties  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money..  
Wc: 1053  
Sequel to: Expectations  
AN.: A big THANK YOU to** **luvinmike** ****

for being such a great beta!

  
Part 8:

The next day, Mike woke feeling restless. He had to find out who he was and the only clues he had were those two names: Victoria Nelson and Henry Fitzroy.

He dressed in the clothes Lucy had thoughtfully located for him and went to the living room where Adam was waiting, eating croissants, and drinking coffee.

"Morning!" he said, grinning up at Mike. How somebody could be so chipper at such an early hour was lost on him, but he had other things to think about.

"Morning. Is Lucy up already?" he asked instead.

At that moment, the eccentric lady waltzed into the room.

"You looking for me, handsome?"

Mike only shook his head at her antics.

"Yes, actually, and the name is Mike."

At this Adam looked up sharply. "You remember?"

"Not really, just a few faces and some names."

Then he turned to Lucy and asked:

"Do you have a phone book here somewhere? I'd like to check something."

"Of course, sweetie. Just a second."

Not a minute later she returned with the local phone book and gave it to him. He immediately started searching.

"So, who are you looking for?" she inquired curiously, watching over his shoulder, but Mike didn't answer.

"Aha!" he exclaimed after finding the number.

"Vicki Nelson, PI?" Adam recited from over his other shoulder, having soundlessly crept up on them.

"Yes. I think I know her." He wrote down the number and address, then stood up and walked in the direction of the front door until a strong hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Where do you think you are going?" the lean man asked.

"To Miss Nelson. She has to know something about me, so I'll ask her."

The slightly smaller man took what looked like a calming breath before speaking very slowly:

"You died, remember?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So?! What don't you understand about the word _dead_?! Everybody you knew thinks you left the building, passed away, made the big exit! You can't just show up as if nothing has happened! Quite the opposite, actually. You have to leave town, the county, or better yet, the whole damn continent!"

"What?!"

Here Lucy cut in.

"It isn't as bad as it sounds. Amanda has had to do it dozens of times. It is actually quite an adventure reinventing yourself, seeing different countries, meeting different people. You'll try so many things ordinary people wouldn't have the chance to do, see so much, learn so much. Don't you see – it is a gift!"

She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling, but they dimmed immediately when she caught his stony face.

"And what about my family? My friends? How can I leave them behind with them never knowing what happened to my body, not having the opportunity to say goodbye at a funeral? Not even to think about the fact that I am actually still alive?! How do you expect me to do that?!"

At that statement the other man sniffed disdainfully:

"P-leeze! Spare me your rigorous attitude! As if it would make a difference! They think you are dead. End of story! Who cares if a body gets buried or not? If it is so important, then fake it!"

"They deserve the truth!" he almost shouted.

"Well, they can't have it!" Adam growled back, giving him a look that sent a cold shiver down Mike's back. He had never seen such a savage inhuman glare, not even on a serial killer. The other man continued, whispering menacingly:

"This is not only about your selfish little self! If mortals ever find out about us, we will end up in laboratories, prodded and experimented on like **lab rats**!" He spat the last words.

"Do you want that?! Because **I** certainly have not lived as long as I have to end up that way!"

They now stood nose to nose, eye to murderous eye. But soon Mike simply had to look away because those eyes creeped him out like nothing in his life had before, muttering almost ashamedly:

"Of course not. But-"

"But?!"

"I want to at least see her one more time," he pleaded.

Adam groaned after recognizing that tone of voice. Men in love were such a pain in the ass (himself included he chastised himself, thinking of the many stupid things he did only to see his secret love smile at him)! Then he sighed and gave in.

"Alright, but just a glance. No talking! And don't tell me I didn't warn you when you have to hide in a dumpster just to keep her from seeing you!"

***

(Meanwhile)

"Everything is ready, Boss!" the feral-looking man rasped at his employer, who sat with his back to him and his crew, watching the remnants of what had been a ruby sunrise.

"Good!" was the only, short reply before the man turned slightly to the right where the old woman sat, once again consulting her bones.

"A bloody sun arises. Blood will be spilled before it sets again. Take the white queen, but beware. The knight is near, protected by the bishop, and the rook is closing in."

Then she vanished again.

"Do as planned and don't screw it up again!" the sitting man commanded and everyone quickly left the room. Shortly after, screeches of car wheels could be heard as the group hurried away.

"You know, I think you really should cancel her online chess account. Those allegories are starting to get on my nerves. I was actually beginning to see black and white squares there for a minute," came the comment from the man's side.

"Oh, poor Asteroth! You are only angry because she beat you the last few centuries in a row."

"That is so not fair! Of course she wins. She can predict the future!"

"Cute! So why play at all?"

"—"

"I think she does it because she is aware that you're listening in and knows it is a sore point with you," the sitting man chuckled.

"Funny," the priest-clad demon lord pouted.

"Oh, come on, dear brother. Lighten up! Only a few more hours and step one of our plan is executed."

"Yes!" the other rubbed his hands before pausing. "But what was that mumble about those other figures?"

The other demon went quiet and then said:

"That remains to be seen."

tbc

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Who wants to live forever (part 9)  
Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
Rating: R  
TV verse: Blood Ties  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money..  
Wc: 1676  
Sequel to: Expectations  
AN.: A big THANK YOU to** **luvinmike** **for being such a great beta!**

* * *

Part 9:

An hour later, after having been successfully convinced that a good breakfast wouldn't hurt before "meeting up with" (spying on) Vicki Nelson, Mike and Adam finally neared the address Mike had found in the phone book.

What they weren't expecting was the melee they nearly stumbled into.

Outside the building housing Vicki's office, two black vans with tinted windows waited, engines running, while inside, the sound of moving furniture and breaking glass could be heard.

Mike didn't think twice before he started running toward the building. But he didn't get far before an iron fist closed around his forearm and yanked him to a sudden stop before dragging him around the corner of the house and pushing him forcefully against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Adam's angry voice hissed at him.

"Someone in there is in trouble and I think it's Vicki. I have to help her!" he responded urgently.

"We don't know that and even so, what do you think you could do against at least eight and possibly more men?"

"I won't let them take her without a fight!" he nearly bellowed back before wrenching himself free from the immortal's grip.

Adam groaned and cursed:

"The passion of youth! Gee, why don't you simply knock yourself unconscious to make it even easier for them to capture you, too!"

At that, Mike demanded with a murderous glare.

"So, what would you do?"

"Given the choice? Turn around and stay out of this situation."

Mike scowled at hearing this.

"But seeing how that doesn't seem to be an option, watch and learn."

With this the lean man took off around the corner, walking as if he belonged there. When he reached the rear of the closest car, he knelt as if picking something up from the ground. The only sign of his real mission was the brief glint of a blade in the man's hand. Smoothly, he straightened and walked to the driver's side of the next car and knocked politely on the window without bothering to look up.

The moment the door window was down far enough, his fist shot forward and knocked the man inside unconscious. The movement had been so quick, if Mike hadn't followed each of the other man's smallest movements, he wouldn't have seen it. He was impressed. Of course by now, Adam's presence had been noticed and the driver of the other car along with another lackey got out and made their way toward the dark-haired man.

Quickly Mike inched over to the now empty car and noted that Adam had sliced both tires on the right side. Keeping hidden from anyone looking out of the building, he kept watch.

The first of the duo was now nearly at Adam's back, but before he could so much as tap Adam on the shoulder, he suddenly froze. Mike couldn't really see what had happened, but in the next moment the big man dropped to the ground and the man behind him let out a warning yell before his throat was sliced with a familiar looking dagger.

The scream had unfortunately gotten the attention of the men inside the building and moments later, scrambling feet could be heard descending the stairs. Adam seemed to have anticipated this and already stood next to the exit, carrying what looked like the dead men's guns, waiting for the thugs to come out. A massacre followed. The door swung open and Adam opened fire. Screams and the sound of bodies falling filled the morning air. Then suddenly it was silent. Mike moved to the door and then went inside after checking that the coast was clear. On his way up, he grabbed a gun before quickly following after Adam.

Dead bodies lay everywhere. It was a bloody scene and Mike couldn't believe how efficiently the young man had massacred them without even seeming to bat an eye.

Then suddenly there was another commotion. He continued up the stairs, but was too late. There were six men left. One was holding an unconscious Vicki in his arms, another kneeling above a black-clad younger woman, and the four others were happily taking turns beating the life out of Adam. Mike didn't know how they had managed to disarm him, but before he could do anything, he felt the barrel of a gun pressed to the base of his skull and a feral voice growling:

"How nice of you to join us, Celluci. Drop the gun!" The last words were nearly spit in his ear.

_Did he know this guy? Celluci? Was that his name? And hadn't he heard the name mentioned in the morgue before? _

He had come here for information, but somehow he had imagined it ending differently.

With brutal pushes, he too was forced into the room.

"Funny. Word has it you are dead," the wild-looking man who clearly seemed to be the leader of the pack stated.

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't rely so much on gossip," Mike answered smugly.

"Oh, cheeky as always. Say, who's your new friend here?" the massive chin indicated to the now quite-battered Adam.

"Why? Wanna date him?"

That only earned him a punch in the face, but it had been exactly what he had aimed for. Quick as a cat, he grasped his opponent's arm and twisted it around, forcing the other to sink to his knees. But before he could do anything else, two of the quartet working on Adam had turned on him. Blows were traded before a brutal fist to his head ended the fight. Seeing stars for a moment, he sank to the ground.

It took a while before he could see clearly again, but when he was able to do so, he was held by two of them while the other guys made a game of using Adam's dagger and sword on the near lifeless figure. Mike struggled to free himself, but any time he moved too quickly, the world seemed to spin and he had to swallow to keep from throwing up.

"Stop!" he groaned.

"What was that? I didn't hear you," the leader asked innocently.

"Leave him alone."

"Sorry, but the boys want to have some fun. And you know how it is with all work and no play. Morale sinks. We can't have that now, can we?" the criminal replied, signaling the others to continue.

Mike grimaced and suddenly the pounding in his head seemed to take on a life of its own. Not unlike the first time he had met Adam, a pulse wave ran through his whole body and he was aware of a presence he couldn't see.

A dark laughter distracted him from the strange feeling, and before they knew what was happening, Adam had thrown himself on his torturers, impaling himself on his own dagger before somehow managing to regain his sword. After that, it was all a blur of motion and screams. Mike swayed and landed on his back as his captors released him to focus on the other man, but they were doomed. One after the other was taken down. Limbs fell and screams rang out until Adam was suddenly stopped by the leader emptying his clip into the battle-crazed man. With a groan, the young man fell in a heap and stopped moving, the dagger still protruding from his midriff and his sword by his side.

Seeing it, the wolfish-locking man picked up the beautiful weapon and walked over to Mike saying:

"This time you'll stay dead."

But before he could swing, a shiny tip suddenly appeared in his gut and a deep, faintly accented voice growled angrily:

"No, he won', but you will!" before the blade was twisted and then withdrawn. The body fell lifelessly, revealing a tall broad-shouldered man with long wavy dark-brown hair wielding a beautiful katana.

"I'm Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod."

Mike nodded and answered weakly.

"Mike Celluci. A-Adam-"

He indicated at his fallen companion.

MacLeod's eyes widened when he saw the man before immediately running to him. After removing the dagger, the newcomer cradled Adam in his lap, tenderly stroking the dead man's face.

"Och, since when do you play the hero, old man? No' caring about others indeed," he whispered, smiling sadly.

Somehow the scene seemed so intimate that Mike felt compelled to look away. Instead he focused on the two women lying unconscious on the ground. Dusting himself off, he went to check on them. Apart from a nasty bump on her head, the young Goth seemed unhurt. Vicki, however, had given them quite a fight. Her jaw was bruised with the bottom lip split and her knuckles were still oozing blood. He hoped that was the extent of her injuries, but couldn't be sure.

Seeing her like this hurt and made him ache in his heart, but surprisingly not as painfully as he had expected. His feelings were somehow more platonic than he had expected after the memory flashes he had experienced. It felt more like feelings you would have for a sibling, maybe.

Mike was just about to ask the stranger what they should do when sirens could be heard in the distance. Suddenly the man stood, heaving Adam over his shoulder and collecting the sword and dagger.

"We have to go," he declared shortly, the tone indicating that it wasn't up for discussion.

Mike tenderly stroked Vicki's cheek, then glanced back up, asking:

"What about them?"

"The police will be here in a few minutes. They will take care of them."

Seeing Mike's hesitate he added:

"I know it is hard, but we really have to go now. They won't go untreated for long."

Sighing, Mike nodded. Then he surprised himself by following his impulse and kneeling over Vicki to press a kiss on her forehead, whispering: "Get better, Vic."

With one last caress of her cheek, he stood and followed the stranger out of the room.

What he didn't notice was an unfocused pair of kohl-rimmed eyes fluttering open just as he walked out the door.

***

tbc

* * *

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Who wants to live forever (part 10)  
Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
Rating: PG  
TV verse: Blood Ties  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money..  
Wc: 1122  
Sequel to: Expectations  
AN.: A big THANK YOU to** **luvinmike** **for being such a great beta!**

* * *

Part 10:

Feeling rather helpless, Mike watched as the long-haired stranger assumed command.

After wiping the three guns to erase their fingerprints, they just barely got out of there before the police arrived.

Without looking back, MacLeod led him to a nice rental car. He silently laid Adam in the back seat and then they drove off at a leisurely pace as if nothing had happened.

Mike couldn't help himself and alternated between looking at Adam's motionless body and at the calm stranger by his side.

He was so tightly wound that he nearly jumped when the man finally spoke.

"He'll be alright, you know. Just give it a few hours. He is in pretty bad shape."

"Oh, OK."

"So, your name is Mike, I thought you didn't remember anything."

A bit irritated, Mike nodded.

_How did the man know about him? And why did he look at him so suspiciously? _

Then he suddenly vaguely remembered overhearing Adam talking to someone on the phone.

"Oh! You were the one he called!"

"Aye," the man nodded. "And I was quite surprised, too. Adam normally doesn't, well, let's call it _interfere,_ and certainly not for a stranger."

"Guess I'm special, then," Mike muttered peevishly.

Seeing his reaction, MacLeod quickly changed his tone:

"No offense, it's simply unusual for him. And the situation I found you two in wasn't exactly the best. I'm concerned for a friend, that's all."

_Yeah?_ Mike thought. _Looked like more than a friend to me_.

But instead he commented:

"That's alright. I understand. After all, it kinda was my fault he, ahem, died. We were looking for a woman I thought I knew and stumbled into that mess by accident."

"Mess is right. You two left quite a carnage."

"Actually that was almost single-handedly Adam's doing. You should have seen him! Cold as Death himself! Is he Black Ops or something?"

Mike noticed that the other man suddenly appeared agitated when he mentioned the word _death,_ but then quickly caught himself and managed to regain his calm façade.

"No, just a lot of experience, that's all."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the two of them.

"So, are you from Scotland? You don't really sound like it."

"Aye, I am and I guess after having lived away for so many years, the accent sort of faded."

Mike pondered the words, then asked:

"How many is _many years_ exactly?"

"Och, a few." The other grinned at Mike's not-so-subtle question, but finally gave in and answered while he parked the car.

"I was born in 1592."

Speechless, Mike simply stared at him.

_1592?! But that made him – 416! Good LORD!_

Chuckling at the blond's reaction, the Scot patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on. We need to carry him upstairs and make sure there's lots of beer on hand. He is always grumpy when he reawakens after having died."

This said, MacLeod once again lifted his friend over his shoulder and, after wrapping the bloody body in a spare coat, carried him upstairs, whispering "Wild party!" to the doorman when he looked suspiciously at the pair.

***

It was almost 4 pm before Vicki and Coreen finally walked out of the hospital.

Luckily none of their wounds were serious and being grilled by the police about what happened between various examinations actually made the whole thing seem twice as long as it actually was. What remained a mystery was who those guys were and why they had tried to kidnap Vicki.

They were just about to call a cab when an almost too inconspicuous looking car pulled in front of them. The window was lowered and, to their utter surprise, Crowley's scowling face appeared.

"Get in," she said.

Realizing there was no way around it, Vicki and Coreen complied.

The moment the car entered normal traffic, the woman turned and looked the two younger women over.

"You look like hell, Nelson."

"Gee, thanks. Well, at least now there are two of us who will never make it on the cover of _People_ magazine."

Used to this attitude, Crowley didn't even bat an eye at the comment but instead continued:

"First your ex-partner dies, then his body is stolen from under our noses-"

"Yea, bet that rubbed you the wrong way!" Vicki mumbled, but Crowley simply continued ignoring her.

"-And now you are assaulted and your office is found filled with the bodies of Toronto's criminal lowlife. Anything you might want to share? And just so we are clear, this is not a friendly request."

"Don't worry. That thought never even crossed my mind," Vicki answered testily.

After all the previous questioning and with her body hurting like a bitch, she was already well beyond the capability of being civil.

"Look, I already told your lackeys all there is to know. There really isn't any more to it. I don't know who those guys were and, yes, I got a few licks in, but I sure as hell have no idea who killed them. It wasn't Coreen or me. We were both out cold."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"You know what, I don't care what you believe. It's been one hell of a day and it isn't even over yet. All I want to do is get into bed and sleep. But guess what! I can't because the police have cordoned off my building! I'm so sorry that I'm not my chattiest at the moment."

"Nelson, this isn't over."

"That's where you're wrong, Crowley. You have both our statements and we answered all your questions. Our obligation is met. Now stop the damn car and let us out!"

Dissatisfied but unable to do anything else, Vicki's ex-superior gestured to the driver to do as told and a few minutes later they scrambled out of the car.

"You know the drill. Stay in the city for further questioning and don't get in the way of our investigations."

"Who me?" was all Vicki said before she stormed across the street, Coreen following faithfully.

After they were well inside and surrounded by a whirlwind of shoppers and tourists, Coreen asked:

"OK, so where to now?"

"To Henry's. He'll be up in a few hours and I need to kick back for bit." Looking her young assistant over, she continued. "And I think you could use a bit of down time yourself."

Coreen nodded, but Vicki sensed that there was something more on the Goth's mind. She had been unnaturally quiet ever since Vicki woke up.

A cab ride and a few words with the concierge later, the duo entered Henry's condo, ready to collapse on the couches.

Vicki managed to find some blankets before both of them succumbed to their fatigue and fell into exhausted slumber.

***

tbc

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Who wants to live forever (part 11)  
Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
Rating: PG  
TV verse: Blood Ties  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money..  
Wc: 1069  
Sequel to: Expectations  
AN.: A big THANK YOU to** **luvinmike** **for being such a great beta!**

* * *

Part 11:

It took another six hours before Adam regained consciousness.

Mike watched, fascinated, as the broad chest of the man suddenly started to expand, soon to be followed by a hasty breath, as if the man had nearly drowned and now gasped for air.

Curiously, this unlikely behavior seemed somehow familiar to Mike, even if he couldn't quite put his finger on where he could have seen a similar reawakening.

Just as MacLeod had predicted, the first demand from the slightly grumpy man was for a beer, which they already had waiting.

What followed made Mike smile.

After taking one deep swallow, with Adam treating the beverage as if it was the best thing on Earth, his nose started to twitch as it took in the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. The smile that illuminated the man's face made him seem years younger. If Mike hadn't witnessed the carnage this small figure could bring, he would have thought him an innocent, mild-mannered graduate student.

Said young-looking man now sported an impish grin as he tiptoed to the kitchen, making no sound at all until he stood behind the tall frame of the cooking Scot. But before he could pounce, the man had turned, filled spoon in hand, just like he had always known the other man was there, and simply asked with a triumphant too-sweet smile:

"Taste?"

Dumbfounded, Adam simply opened his mouth and let Mac spoon-feed him.

After swallowing, the thin man quickly diverted the attention from his failed attempt by changing the subject.

"So, you couldn't stay out of it after all. I thought you were too busy to come up here."

"I never said that."

"Sounded a lot like it from where I stood."

"Me-"

"Ah, ah, ah!"

"Sorry, Adam. You knew I wouldn't let you fend for yourself-"

"Fend for- ?! Gee, don't strain yourself! I don't need your help! I survived well enough without you! The one needing help is Blondie over there!"

"Says the man who just woke from the dead."

This stopped Adam's rant for a moment before he regained his composure.

"So what? You dragged my carcass here? You could have left it there for all I care."

"Really?!"

"Yeah!"

"You lie."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Ahem. Sorry. Guys?" Mike interrupted.

"What!" both growled in unison.

"I think the food is burning," he pointed to the smoking pan.

After a quick glance, they worked like a well-oiled machine and managed to save their late lunch.

Soon after, they moved to a hidden room, which actually turned out to be a private training room. Here Mike received his first lesson in swordplay, accompanied by a serious lecture on what to do if he should meet another Immortal and neither Mac nor Adam were present – which could more or less be summed up to _get the hell out of there_.

***

Henry woke to the sound of two familiar heartbeats close by.

He quickly donned his robe before entering the living room, but the sight that greeted him nearly made him stumble back.

There on his couches lay the battered shapes of Coreen and Vicki, both looking exhausted even in their sleep.

It wasn't until both women looked at him with uneasy expressions that he realized he had vamped out and had growled menacingly in response to the anger he felt about their current conditions.

Quickly regaining his composure, he walked over to the two women and demanded to know what had happened.

As Vicki shared the day's events, Henry's anger grew. Who dared touch what was his?! He was beyond furious and swore to hunt the person responsible for harming his humans down! Then she mentioned the slaughter they woke up to and his curiosity peaked.

_Dismembered bodies? Chopped apart with a sharp object? Interesting!_

"So, you are telling me those men were slaughtered all around you and you didn't see or hear a thing?" he inquired.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?! Embarrassing as it was, they knocked me out! So sorry! I was busy lying on the floor looking at my eyelids from the inside! Hey!"

Ignoring her rant, Henry had turned his attention to the pensive-looking younger woman who, at the moment, was chewing her lip rather savagely.

"Coreen? Did you see something more?" he asked carefully.

"I-I'm not sure," she answered hesitantly.

"Tell me," he encouraged her.

Not quite sure how to tell what she saw, she looked from one face to the other until she finally mumbled:

"I think I saw Mike!"

Silence.

Vicki looked at her as if she were a stranger.

"You what?!"

"I know it sounds crazy, but when I came to, I saw somebody leave the room. On his way out he stopped and scooped up a gun and I would swear it was Mike! I mean those jawbones are quite distinctive-"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me this earlier? No. No. No! That can't be true! I mean, you were hit on the head pretty bad. Hallucinations happen –"

"Then who came to our rescue?! It sure as hell wasn't Henry!"

"Mike – is – DEAD! He couldn't have-"

"But wouldn't it be just like him to come and save the day in the nick of time?" the Goth continued hopefully.

Vicki stormed over to the window, turning her back to them.

"He is gone," she whispered brokenly.

Feeling her pain, Henry followed after her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. When she didn't flinch away, he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her. It spoke volumes that she allowed it and even more so as she rested her head on his shoulder.

It was heartbreaking that it had to come to something like this for her to accept a little human compassion, but Henry cherished this moment all the more because of it. Closing his eyes, he let his senses roam and take everything in: The sound of her heart pumping, her breath flowing, the heat radiating from her as she warmed him, the smell of her soap and shampoo mixed with her natural scent, hospital stench, and…_something else_.

Henry's startled eyes flew open and he looked over his shoulder at Coreen before sniffing Vicki more thoroughly.

Yes! There! It was faint, but it was unmistakably there!

Smiling wondrously, he looked at the two now-startled women.

"Coreen was right! He was there! I can smell him on you!"

***

tbc

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Who wants to live forever (part 12)  
Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
Rating: PG  
TV verse: Blood Ties  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money..  
Wc: 568  
Sequel to: Expectations  
AN.: A big THANK YOU to** **luvinmike** **for being such a great beta!**

* * *

Part 12:

(Meanwhile)

"Where the hell are they?" bellowed the demon lord at the top of his lungs just as one of his employees stumbled into the room.

"cuse me, Boss? Um, Wolfgang and his gang didn't come back. Word is that there has been a big slaughter at Nelson's place. They are all dead-"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!"

The poor messenger flinched at the loud shout.

"Skuld! Come here, woman!"

As so many times before, the old woman appeared, sitting obediently in her corner.

"What is this nonsense? Tell me what happened!"

Once again the bones were consulted.

"Your attack has been repelled. Knight, Bishop, and Rook stand united. Think carefully about your next move before King and Queen join their forces!"

With these words, she vanished.

"SEE! I told you that man was a nuisance, but NO, you didn't believe me! He has ruined my plans again!"

"Gee, start crying, why don't you? Honestly, one little setback and you want to forget everything? You've really gone soft! To think that I came to you for help…"

"Shut it! Nobody is giving up! Quite the opposite, in fact. Just wait and see!"

This said the smaller of the two men left the room with an unholy gleam in his red-glowing eyes.

***

"Yes, Betty, thank you! – Please do so! – Bye."

Henry put down the phone.

"So?" questioned Coreen expectantly.

"She didn't find much out apart from the ordinary lore in some of the cultural belief systems. But when I told her everything you told me, she called a contact of hers on the other line, supposedly an expert on resurrection stories. He was particularly interested in the fact that there had been swords involved and asked about Mike's life and history, as well as his character. I confess I was a little irritated that he wanted to know about a supposedly dead man's background, but what irked me even more was his firm disbelief to the very idea that Mike could possibly be alive. As a matter of fact, he was initially very enthusiastic about the possibility of a return from the dead and then suddenly did a complete 180 degree turn into denial."

"OK, so the guy doesn't want us to investigate the possibility. That's pretty obvious."

Hearing this statement, both vampire and Goth looked at the until-now skeptical woman with hope in their eyes.

"Don't look at me like that! I'll only believe it when I see him. But one thing is for sure: that guy tried to hide something. By any chance did Betty mention his name?"

"Dawson. Joe, I think."

"Good, I can work with that. Coreen, do an internet search. Let's see what we can find out about this Mr. Dawson!"

"On it!"

"And you…Henry, where do you think you are going?" Vicki looked at him with an almost betrayed expression on her face.

Having used Vicki's summary of the conversation to dress, Henry stood in the doorway, preparing to leave.

"I won't be long, but –" he took a heavy breath.

Vicki suddenly remembered that Henry had just woken up.

"OH! Oh, yeah, of course. But make it quick. No time for playing with your food!"

Henry only shook his head at her forced nonchalance.

"Of course not..."

The door closed before all of his reply could be heard.

But contrary to Vicki's assumption, Henry didn't go to feed. No. He had bigger prey to find.

***

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Legacy (part XIII)****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR****  
****Rating: PG-13****  
****TV verse: Blood Ties****  
****Disclaimer:**** Not mine, not making any money.****  
****Summary: Power & Instinct.****  
****AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading!****  
****WK: 1542**

* * *

Part 13:

After a much needed shower, Mike dragged his exhausted and battered body to the living room to wish the others an early good night just in time to overhear them talking to someone via speaker.

"-…I tell you, Mac, better get outa there quick! Those friends of his, they've already started digging. They suspect something and that young guy of Betty's… Well, there is something fishy about him."

"Joe, you know I respect your advice, but first and foremost, Mike has a right to know who he was and should be given the opportunity to at least grab some mementos to take with him when he starts his new life. Sooner or later he will remember, and he will want to have something to remind him of his previous life. I'll not risk bringing him here again so soon after…WHAT!"

"You are a sentimental fool, you know that?" a dry voice remarked.

"Methos!" Mac whined, exasperated.

"How often do I have to remind you? Ad-am! You never know who might hear!"

"Yeah, yeah. ADAM. So, Joe, you said he was a cop?"

"Homicide to be exact and that woman, the PI, she was his partner before she quit."

"In more ways than one," Adam cut in.

"Huh?" Joe asked.

"Oh, really! Why else would he storm head on into a building full of armed gangsters?"

"See? More the reason to get out quick! It's too risky. They are on to something and I bet they will have someone on the lookout," Joe insisted.

"You're right. What about his parents? Do they still live?" Mac asked.

Mike listened to the man talk about his family. He had a sister and a little nephew. Both parents were still living, even his grandmother. Without waiting for the conversation to end, he made a decision.

He would go to his parents. No matter what the others said, he couldn't live with that lie!

He memorized the address Joe gave Mac and Adam and quickly slipped outside.

Luck was on his side. He didn't have to wait for a cab, because someone just arrived home in one at the building next door.

***

Henry had a mind to walk into the station and force answers from Crowley herself, but thought better of it. Rash actions wouldn't help. Instead he thought about what Mike would do.

First, he went to the detective's home, but there was no sign of him being there recently. Vicki's building was just as much a dead end as the morgue had been because of all the people surrounding the murder scene. So where would Mike go?

It finally hit him like a thunderbolt. His family. Of course! While the blond was a hard headed, irritating, unnerving SOB, he also was a strong family man.

Henry quickly turned his car in the opposite direction and drove to the suburb where Celluci's parents lived.

***

Mike stared at the beautiful, inviting-looking house he found at the given address. He had hoped that he would remember something after seeing it, but again he was to be disappointed. Furthermore, there was a tension in the air, a feeling of wrongness, of impending doom.

Looking around, he searched for the source of those feelings, but nobody was there. He kept to the shadows, careful not to be seen.

Just when he was about to question his own sanity, a dark figure crept to the home's wooden gate. He was shocked upon closer inspection to discover the figure was actually no figure at all! It was an almost transparent outline that merged effortlessly into the darkness of the night.

He blinked frantically, but his eyes were not deceiving him. The thing in his parents' garden was neither human nor animal.

Summoning his courage, he took a step in its direction only to be hauled back behind the relative protection of a big oak's trunk. Furious grey eyes practically pinned him against it, before an angry voice hissed at him:

"Are you insane? Even YOU cannot be dense enough to walk headfirst into an ambush!"

Mike looked closely at his captor. He seemed somehow familiar: smaller than himself, wavy longish brown hair, he guessed about 23, and quite handsome. Still the attitude sucked!

"Do I know you?" he whispered back, frowning.

The eyes widened at hearing this, and the man looked as if he had suddenly realized something. Iron fists previously holding him up against the tree unclenched. Elegant hands now rested against his chest and the smaller body almost swayed as if it had lost its balance. Mike quickly grabbed the leather-clad shoulders to steady the man, feeling somehow that it should be the other way around.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

Almost regrettably, the younger man seemed to collect himself and straightened to a regal posture, nodding once before he stepped back and directed his grey glance back to the garden.

"We should leave. The shadow walker in your parents' garden is a hired assassin. I doubt he is here for them or they would be dead already."

"How do you know that?"

"I am somewhat of an expert where these things are concerned."

"And how do I know I can trust you?" Mike asked more to irk the too-sure-of-himself young guy than to really get an answer.

"Vicki trusts me. That seemed to mean something to you once," the man replied defiantly.

"Vicki… How is she?"

"So you do remember?"

Mike heard the silent 'You remember her, but not me' that went unspoken. Why did the man sound almost hurt?

Mike shook his head to both negate the statement and clear his head of so strange a notion.

"Only figments here and there. That's why I'm here. I can't live like this. And they deserve to know I'm not dead. Perhaps seeing them will trigger some memories."

His companion sighed, exasperated.

"That will have to wait. You are no match for the demon! Let's go!"

Without waiting for an answer, the stranger dragged him away with inhuman strength toward a beautiful black Jaguar. Knowing that he wouldn't get another chance, Mike fought as hard as he could, but there was no escape. Then suddenly his head started to throb and he felt the presence of another immortal. Before he knew it, the now all-too-familiar blade of a Katana was poised at the young man's neck and the resonant voice of one angry Scot growled:

"Let him go!"

***

tbc

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Who wants to live forever (part 14)  
Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
Rating: PG-13  
TV verse: Blood Ties  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money..  
Wc: 489  
Sequel to: Expectations  
AN.: A big THANK YOU to** **luvinmike** **for being such a great beta!**

* * *

Part 14:

Henry was almost embarrassed to have not heard the human approach. But seeing why he had been understandably distracted at that moment - by a living and breathing Michael Celluci – he let it slide. Henry instead redirected that frustration to the man holding him at sword's point. He was just about to rip the Scot's arm off – after all nobody dared to threaten Henry Fitzroy, former Prince of England and Duke of Richmond, without paying the consequences – when a strong hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Shocked, he watched as the blond moved between himself and the tall brunette and demanded:

"Duncan, don't. He just wanted to help."

The expression on the swordsman's face was priceless and must have been a mirror image of his own disbelief upon hearing those words.

Celluci defending him?! The man **must** have suffered a serious head injury because there was no other explanation for it!

And Henry would have been lying to himself if he denied that the detective's protectiveness toward him warmed him inside.

A big smile had unknowingly blossomed across his face, but it vanished instantly when he realized that their standoff had attracted an uninvited audience. Unknown to both humans, the shadow walker had left his post in the garden and crept up on them. It stood to the Scot's right, about to strike. Without thinking, he just reacted by throwing himself upon the muscular man, thereby pushing him out of harm's way and shielding him with his own body.

He tensed in expectation of a vicious blow, but instead he heard a bat-like screech and, after having searched for the terrible sound's origin, saw a silver dagger emerge from the creature's heart, and through its translucent body the blurred shape of a tall but thin man, who coldly stated:

"I hate those things!"

Then, within the blink of an eye, the blade was withdrawn and even while the body was still falling, a beautiful Ivanhoe sword was swung in a smooth move to decapitate the thing. Then it was immediately lit on fire. All traces of the creature vanished in an instant.

"All right! Beer anyone?" the man asked, as if what he had just done was the most normal thing in the world.

Quickly pulling himself together _(he seemed to have to do that a lot lately)_, Henry rose from the sputtering long-haired man beneath him to stand by Mike's side.

"Wha-?"

"Not here, MacLeod! Later. Right now, I need a drink. You coming?"

The question was directed at Henry, and something in those green-golden, cat-like eyes told Henry that this was no request and that he didn't want to have this man as his enemy.

Taking one look at Mike he nodded his acceptance. He wasn't letting Mike out of his sight again!

***

Unseen by any of the four men, two women walking hand in hand along the street laughed and vanished into thin air.

_Soon._

* * *

tbc


End file.
